


Spark

by bearseokie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Got7 smut, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, dom! jaebeom, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: An anonymous letter is slipped into your mail, the sender reminiscing in love and affection. After a time of waiting for the next, no more show. That is until he winds up on your doorstep set to truly remind you of your days together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

Do you remember that time? You were so frail, so worried about things. So warm. I was so full of spite on the inside, our ideals matched so well. I could never express how much you meant to me, I was never good with words. You were my compass. I envied you. Those nights when we sat awake on your bed, lips together so gently. I can never replace those times. Even now, I am reminded of your gentle touch. Find me again, release me from you.

The words took you by surprise, the letter without a name. The handwriting felt mundane yet similar to one you once read over before. It was on the tip of your tongue. One who knew you then, you couldn’t quite figure it out now.

Your days sat simple, a routine you could do whilst asleep. It was plain, but you enjoyed it. Caught inside the concept of the letter, it wouldn’t leave your mind. Someone you know, it must be. An old friend? An admirer you got closer to than you remember? Nothing seemed to fit.

Mentions of kisses deemed you disoriented. Kisses were common to you, a natural reflex when reconnecting with someone. It was unlikely that it meant much.

The thing that really struck you curious though was that the letter never came with a return address. You were unable to write back.

Could it be, you are still yourself? Eyes still bright with excitement, a bounce in your step. The universe carried you with such glee. So whimsical in my arms, you seemed to float. Even your young smile made my heart flutter.

Their words kept a sense of knowledge about you in them. They seemed to know you so well, and yet you were clueless about their identity.

Do you think of me? From time to time, your image is inside of my head like a blinding pair of headlights. You still take my breath away, just by a single thought. Are you here? Am I in your memory?

Rendering yourself in your mind, you lacked things, people, places from years past. You underestimated this person, their writing sending you on a trail inside your own brain. Still, you sat empty-handed, nothing but pieces of paper to reference.

Understand that I am still the same. Your scent, your gaze, your touch. They make me feel at home. I miss your hugs. Your kisses. The way you would rock on your toes when your arms embraced around my neck.

Every line, every period between sentences. They had them sounding as if they worshipped the ground you walked on. No one reminded you of them.

That night you finally told me. Voice so battered, you whispered for me to give you what you wished to have. I had you, so gentle, so loving. Our first time, magical and unable to depict with words.

Shivers ran up your spine, the words making your heart race and mind chatter. First time? The memory of your first time was so faint. Things encased in your mind overlapped the experience. You couldn’t commemorate it.

The way you held my hand, breathing so meager as I was inside of you. You couldn’t hold your eyes open, couldn’t look at me. You were so lost in pleasure, you couldn’t even speak. I asked if you were okay, all you could do was kiss me.

Your eyes shifted from the pages. How does someone have this recollection, and you do not? How is it that you cannot find this memory? Did you lose it? Is it locked away? Clearly, this person has a curious backstory.

Did you like it? You couldn’t let me go, but your words were just as insufficient as mine. Your body and mine connected, we were in another dimension for those long minutes. I hated my exit, so brisk, so unloving for what you deserved. That was the final time we saw each other. I hoped making love to you would be our goodbye, fill the void my words couldn’t. Share my emotions with you, let you break me.

The evidence was transparent. Could it be that this person truly had been an important individual in your life? But how could you forget all of this?

And still, I think of you to this day. Years since we parted, you cloud me like a storm. Such a long time we spent together, our entire childhood until our bodies grew full. Life pulls us in separate directions, we had to leave each other too early.

The letter ended, and your heart was empty. The one you knew for years turned into ink on paper. Such peculiar memories, distinct dialect. Nothing could form in your mind. Not a face, not a voice, not even a name.

Days passed. Weeks ended. A month swept past you. Your mind never faltered from the letter. The pages were always perfectly folded, something small but heavy placed on top of them to keep them together. You’d read them before bed, when you would awake, even attempt to envision them during a bath. Nothing came through, and you were beginning to unlatch.

Does the universe play tricks on the ones that inhabit it? You could suppose so. The small ringing of your doorbell, the light patters of your feet against the wood floor, the porch light flipping on, the raindrops racing down the windows, him. Jaebeom stood before you, body soaked from head to toe. Arms crossed, a smile came into his face, lips nearly blue.

“Do you recall me?” he asked, his words muffled by the rain outside falling harder against the solid objects around.

“Pardon?” you asked, offering him your hand to pull him inside.

“Do you remember me?” he asked.

“How could I not?” you questioned, eyes scanning over his disheveled body.

“You didn’t know,” he stated. “My letters.”

First love. His hands in yours. His lips overpowering your own. Body against your smaller frame. Hands roaming. Laughter. Friendship. Leaving.

You finally connected the dots. Jaebeom, your childhood friend that you had fallen so deeply in love with. He was distant, unable to keep your heart as his appearances were always so short. Everything felt okay, he had become your muse. Days of confusion lifted from you, his jacket slipping from his arms has he shut your door to.

“Am I in your memory again?” he wondered, arms pulling you into him.

His cold body made you shiver, tense and appalled. Hair dripping onto you, skin iced over. He blinked rapidly, staring into yours as his face fell down to meet yours.

Those same lips, once a memory, were against your own again. Silk, firm, deep, his kiss took away pain. Relapsed emotions, his touch moving around your body as he embraced you for the first time in so long.

“Is this it again?” he asked, not awaiting an answer as his lips took yours. “Finally.” he sighed against you.

Wet, large body against yours, it was only right to peel away his clothing. Shoes kicked in different directions, tight jeans releasing his legs, shirt tossed from his torso. He was glowing against you, unable to give you a second to breathe as his tongue moved against yours.

You couldn’t contain your moans as his tongue brushed so roughly against yours. Pants shared as he tugged at your outfit, the large top swiftly pulled away, leaving you in your underwear as the breeze of your home left bumps on your skin.

“So fond of you,” he said between kisses, releasing your mouth and moving down your neck. “You’re right here.”

His hands pressed against your skin as if he could leave you his fingerprints. Breathing so rigid, he couldn’t keep himself at bay as he lifted you in his arms. Walking through your home, he discovered your room, letting you down onto your bed as his lips moved to your collarbone. Biting against it, little purple marks remained as he sucked on the skin. So absorbed, your sounds and his together were a harmony.

He released your breasts from the bra you had clipped together, immediately taking them into his hands as his fingers massaged them. Nipples hard from the air, his tongue licked small stripes on them, latching to one as he sucked. Your hips lifted, core unsettled from the attention given only to your upper-half.

“Patience, my love.” he held up his head to speak, going back to your body.

His fingers clung to your underwear as he sucked your nipples, fabric thin between his rough grip. He tugged, the string sewn into the hem tearing the article from your leg, doing the same with the other side as he pulled it from you and threw it. The sounds of the rips made your core tighten around nothing, soaking yourself as the air met it without much warning.

His hand skimmed down your abdomen, hand cupping against your core as he felt the wetness between his fingers. A sigh of pleasure escaped between his lips, the same that moved back to your neck as his index finger moved against your clit with limited contact. Abrading the small bud, his finger pushed into it firmly, a gasp coming from you.

“Speak.” he declared.

“Jaebeom.” his name slipped from your tongue so easily, his finger moving your clit in circles as he left more bites on your neck and chest.

“Is this what you want?” he questioned, eyes fixed on your shaking body as he lifted himself from you, keeping a stance at your pelvis as he waited for your response.

“T-This is what we need.” you stuttered, witnessing his lips curl, tongue moving across his bottom lip.

“Good girl,” he spoke, bending down as his finger moved to run circles around your center.

Slowly pushing inside of you, you clenched around his finger in agony. The familiar digit knew the inside of you well, curling towards your spot instantly as his other hand held your hips down. You thrashing under his grasp, eyes closing as you whimpered. The pad of his thumb took his fingers previous spot on your clit, pressing roughly like it was a button. Your hips rocked into his hand, his motions halting as he saw you getting off against his touch.

“When did I tell you that you could do that?” he asked, pressing your clit harder, the bundle of nerves making you jolt.

“You didn’t,” you claimed to him, watching his eyes grow dark.

“I didn’t, did I?” he asked once again, your shaking head answering him a second time. “So don’t,” he said, thrusting another finger into your core. “Do it again.” his two fingers rushed in and out of you.

“Ah!” you yelled, the pain overlapped by pleasure as he claimed you beneath him, under his control. “I’m sorry.”

His fingers returned to a slow, teasing pace. The two digits covered in your juices, he pulled them from you, sliding down his underwear as the two fingers wrapped around his length. A hiss came from him, your juices soaking his cock as he thrust into his hand a few times. The scent of you filling his nostrils made his eyes even darker, jaw clenching as he watched you watching him.

“Is this for you?” he asked, continuing to thrust into his own hand.

“May I have it?” you asked, elbows propped under you as you listen to his words turn into grunts.

“You can,” he said, lining himself up with you as his head pushed in.

You fell backward, the pressure of his cock going inside of you making tears brim your eyes, his free hand palming your breast. Permeated with pleasure as his pitch grew, your core taking him so well. Your moans echoed in the dark room, the only lighting from the window.

“For so long. I waited for this again,” he said, gently pulling from you only to slide back in seconds later. “L-Look at me.” he stuttered.

Hips moving in sync, you kept with his pace. His grip on your hips so deep, bruises forming in the same shape of his hands as his pace got heavier. His cock filled you, your core taking him in swiftly as he began to pound into you. You could keep up with him no longer, finding a place do hold on to his shoulders as you called out his name.

“Jaebeom!” you cried into the air, his grunts responding to you. “Take me, I am forever yours.”

His upper body fell down on to yours, his face in your neck as your core clenched on his cock, hips stuttering as his release flushed into you. He sat inside if you, breathing the scent of your hair as you both panted.

“You know,” he began. “We must part again.”

“I thought so,” you said, voice hushed in wonder. “But are we fulfilled?”

“We are,” he said, sitting up on his arm as he pulled himself from your core. “Forever lovers in a world of other kinds of love.”

And he did part, a kiss to your lips as he took his leave again. The original memory so subtle, now set ablaze. You could recall every second of both encounters with Jaebeom. Every kiss and touch, every laugh and smile. He was yours, and you were his, but you weren’t destined to be together.


End file.
